L'amour est une sécurité et une menace
by cool love
Summary: Hermione n'a pas confiance en elle, mais elle ne le devrait pas... parce que l'amour peut être une clef pour LA solution, non? NE TENEZ PAS COMPTE DU TOME6
1. Chapter 1

Merci d'avoir choisi de lire mon histoire. Je ne vous décevrai pas ! 

NE TENEZ PAS COMPTE DU TOME 6

Chapitre 1 : Tout débuta par la haine… 

Dans la guerre qui fait rage, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter avaient décidé de sortir ensemble, mais Ron fut ignoré superbement par le couple. Hermione se ressaisissant, voulut discuter de ce problème avec son petit ami qui ne voulut pas l'écouter, et se disputèrent sauvagement. Hermione, outrée de voir son meilleur ami considérant leur amitié comme un fardeau, lui cria qu'elle ne voulait de cet amour s'ils devaient perdre l'amitié.

Harry ne parlait plus à sa meilleure amie. Hermione, de son côté ne quittait plus Ron, qui, toujours buté d'avoir été si longtemps délaissé, doutait de sa gentillesse.

Le cours suivant était les potions, Ron et Hermione se mirent ensemble, Harry se mit avec Seamus et Neville, à l'opposé de sa petite amie.

Severus Rogue remarqua rapidement ce changement et le trio fut alors la risée de toute la classe pendant tout le cours.

Harry bouillonnait en son for intérieur comme toujours mais Hermione explosa littéralement, et ses amis crurent un instant qu'elle allait sauter sur Rogue et l'étrangler. Ron fut même si surpris de sa réaction qu'il ne pouvait que béatement la regarder.

VOUS N'AVEZ VRAIMENT AUCUN SENTIMENT ENVERS QUICONQUE ESPECE DE SOMBRE CRETIN ! VOUS NE MERITEZ PAS D'ETRE PROFESSEUR JE ME DEMANDE CE QUE DUMBLEDORE A DERRIERE LA TETE !

Severus aussi était aussi tellement sidéré de voir l'habituel calme et sereine Hermione Granger péter les plomb ainsi. Toute la classe, même les serpentards, la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle partit en claquant la porte bruyamment.

Enfin, la cloche sonna, les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle. Lorsque Ron passa devant son bureau, Rogue en rangeant lui-même ses affaires lui dit sans le regarder :

Vous direz à Miss Granger que sa retenue s'effectuera dès ce soir à 18heures dans mon bureau, naturellement pendant quelques mois…

Hermione frustrée, alla dans sa chambre en courant presque. Elle s'attendait à un lourd châtiment, et elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problèmes d'expulsion. Ceci dit, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait toujours respecté le professeur Rogue, en cherchant perpétuellement ce qu'il avait fait pour gagner la confiance de Dumbledore. Mais lorsque avec ce ton si naturel il s'était mis à critiquer l'amitié du trio, elle n'en pouvait plus. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de taquineries méchantes mais sans valeur elle se contentait de devenir rouge comme une pivoine et de balbutier des phrases incompréhensibles, mais il n'avait pas à profiter de l'occasion !

Plus tard, elle reçut de Ron la punition tant redoutée, mais de son courage de Gryffondor elle fit front.

Puis vint les excuses de Harry qu'elle accepta avec froideur, mais elle était heureuse au fond d'elle. Elle fut surtout soulagée de voir qu'il ne demandait pas de refaire leur amour. D'ailleurs, elle considérait que leur petite aventure était finie, bien finie.

Quant à Severus Rogue, il était las. Il avait bien entendu perdu son sang froid tout à l'heure et avait déclaré la correction que l'insolente Granger devrait avoir qui durerait plusieurs mois… Comment pourrait-il faire pour les réunions de Mangemorts qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents ? Il ne pouvait pas relever cette punition, les autres élèves et professeurs se douteraient de quelque chose. Bien sûr, Dumbledore qui était au courant, trouvera un moyen pour dissiper ce doute, mais il ne voulait causer aucun problème pour l'instant…

Il avait foi en cet homme.

Voili voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Court comme chapitre, mais la prochaine fois, c'est la punition d'Hermione, ce sera plus long parce qu'on va découvrir quelques sentiments…

Alors si vous voulez que je continue, REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite tant attendue !

Il y aura un petit changement dans le comportement de… IL FAUT LIRE !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier **DrDanaScully, cl7 et WolfieRickmaniac, **pour leur REVIEW !

**DrDanaScully : **Bon, j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas… cependant, je tente précipiter les choses… à ma façon !

**cl7 : **peut-être que mon histoire ne sera pas ce que tu as imaginé, ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de génial, non plus ! (lol)

**WolfieRickmaniac :** tu ne m'ennuies pas DU TOUT avec tes questions, au contraire, elles m'aident à trouver le bon chemin pour écrire mon histoire ! En tout cas je te remercie pour ton encouragement et …

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

Chapitre 2 : …puis vint la curiosité et…un sentiment 

Hermione regarda sa montre et soupira, elle devait y aller. Ses amis la regardèrent avec un air de compassion, et au lieu de la soulager, cela lui fit l'effet d'un saut d'eau glacé.

Naturellement, une fille comme Hermione Granger, prudente et intelligente n'avait jamais eu de retenues, et encore moins de la part du professeur Rogue. A présent qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur tant redouté, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de ce personnage hautain et méchant. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentait, mais bien de l'embarras. Mais pourquoi de l'embarras ? Ce qu'il disait n'avait pour but que de l'humilier, et il réussissait si bien ! Ainsi, c'était bien de l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait et non de l…

Elle arriva devant la porte, respira un bon coup et frappa trois coups. La réponse se fit immédiatement, de cette voix méprisante si familière.

Elle entra et lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux de son professeur, elle baissa les siens et s'apprêta à s'excuser de son comportement de tout à l'heure.

Professeur, je vous prie de m'excuser…

Vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour faire des excuses, mais votre retenue, la coupa Rogue, toujours aussi antipathique.

Oui, professeur…murmura t'elle, devenant rouge comme une tomate.

Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir !

Bien, alors vous allez commencer par…

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis, d'un coup de baguette il fit tomber tous les livres de sa bibliothèque immense avec fracas et regarda son élève avec un sourire sans joie.

Vous avez de la chance, je viens de faire tomber négligemment les livres de ma bibliothèque, vous savez donc le travail qui vous attend. Je vous interdis l'utilisation de votre baguette, cela va de soi.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quel être ignoble ! Mais ne voulant pas aggraver son cas, elle se contenta de le fixer furieusement et de se mettre au travail.

Bon dieu ! Quelle bibliothèque énorme ! Elle en aurait pour toute la nuit !

Elle commença par regarder les livres un par un, en les rangeant par catégorie. Elle était attirée par ce nombre de livres et à mesure qu'elle regardait les titres et certains résumés, elle les trouva tous intéressants. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était complètement absorbée par son rangement qu'elle oubliait la présence de Rogue, qui regretta aussitôt de lui avoir confié cette tâche.

Deux erreurs en une journée ! C'était beaucoup trop. Il jura qu'il ferait plus attention concernant les choses qui n'étaient pas importantes, mais qui risquaient de l'être par la suite.

Il se mit lui-même au travail, celui de corriger les copies désolantes de ses élèves.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Hermione commençait à avoir chaud. Elle avait gardé sa cape d'écolière. Elle l'enleva donc, faisant découvrir un débardeur blanc et la jupe de lycéenne. En se tournant pour poser sa cape, elle aperçut que Rogue la regardait. Elle rougit imperceptiblement et se détourna rapidement.

Rogue n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses copies, la présence d'Hermione le troublait énormément. Il avait toujours corrigé les copies seul, même la présence d'un collègue le gênait atrocement. Il reposa sa plume et regarda son élève, toujours absorbée par son travail. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de hurler comme ça. Elle qui était l'élève modèle… Bah, se dit-il, j'ai touché un point faible, au moins…

C'est là qu'elle se mit à enlever sa cape avec une lenteur infinie. Rogue ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Si elle savait quel effet ça produisait sur lui… Elle avait les cheveux lisses et longs jusqu'à la taille, à présent, et Rogue pouvait voir une perle de sueur couler le long de son cou. Elle se retourna pour poser sa cape, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle rougit comme à son habitude avant de détourner son regard hâtivement.

Rogue posait encore son regard sur le dos crispé de son élève, avant de retourner corriger ses copies.

Lorsqu'il finit enfin son travail barbant, il se tourna vers Hermione et s'apprêtait à déclarer la fin de sa punition lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie au milieu des livres.

En temps normal, il aurait explosé de fureur, mais étrangement, il aima cette condition. La tête posée sur une pile de livres, elle dormait paisiblement, les jambes dérobées sous elle.

Il la contempla encore un instant avant de lancer d'une voix forte.

Miss Granger, j'espère que vous avez fait de beaux rêves.

Cette dernière sursauta vivement et regarda autour d'elle ne sachant pas très bien où elle se trouvait. Enfin, lorsqu'elle vit son professeur de potions, son regard s'assombrit avant de dire :

Excusez-moi prof…

Vous vous excusez encore une fois et je tiens à réfléchir sérieusement sur votre expulsion, fit celui-ci calmement.

Elle se tut. Décidément, il commençait à l'énerver avec sa voix doucereuse. Mais elle ne dit mot et se contenta de continuer à ranger.

Vous pouvez partir, Miss Granger, à moins que vous ne vouliez vraiment pas vous détacher de mes livres, fit-il, ironique.

Sa phrase eut l'effet voulu, elle rougit, honteuse non seulement de s'être endormie mais aussi d'avoir continué son travail qui était déjà finie.

Elle se leva à la hâte, et se dirigea vers la porte à grandes enjambées, avant qu'elle ne sente une présence juste derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu bouger, et sa respiration devint saccadée, non de peur, mais comme une sorte d'_excitation_… « Reprends-toi Hermione ! » Dit-elle intérieurement.

Mais son esprit se vida de toute raison lorsqu'il se pencha et frôla son dos.

Votre cape, Miss Granger.

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait oublié sa cape avant que Rogue ne la jette presque entre ses mains.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et courut à perdre haleine.

_Ce n'est pas possible…ce n'est tout simplement pas possible ! J'étais EXCITEE quand il m'a frôlé ! Je… qu'est-ce que j'ai, bon sang ! Je ne peux tout de même pas être tombée amoureuse de… de Rogue !_

Et voilà ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu

Je vous réserve par la suite un chapitre un peu dramatique…reviews SVP !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci **Sycca**, **Lilou** et **DrDanaScully** pour les reviews !

**Sycca :** ta review me fait grandement plaisir ! J'espère que ma suite te plaira !

**Lilou** : encore une review sympa, ce que j'aime ça ! (lol) Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis du genre à écrire TRES rapidement les chapitres, donc tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps !

**DrDanaScully** : je vois que tu apprécies mon Hermione…

Chers amis, voici la suite !

**Chapitre 3 : Ne le dis à personne !**

Le lendemain, Hermione arriva tant bien que mal à cacher son secret à ses amis. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas difficile de les semer, avec sa méthode j-ai-trop-travaillé-lanuit-dernière. Tout cela était facile, mais comment allait-elle réagir face au professeur Rogue ?

Heureusement, celui-ci ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle. Mais elle éprouva un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il se fichait totalement d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à l'aimer, tout de même ! Oh ! Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione après une nuit de réflexion, avait fini par avouer au fond d'elle que ce qu'elle ressentait était peut-être de l'amour.

Ce soir, elle allait encore faire sa punition. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'y aller. Mais il le fallait bien.

Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Harry pour la centième fois dans cette journée.

La préoccupée soupira avant de répliquer.

Au lieu de vous inquiétez pour moi, avancez vos devoirs, c'est inimaginable le nombre de jours que vous devez rattraper !

Ce fut le tour de Harry et Ron de soupirer d'ennui. Ils détestaient ce sujet, et Hermione était toujours là pour leur remémorer ce point, même quand elle faisait peur avec son visage d'un blanc de lait.

Préférant ignorer le sujet, ils finirent par commencer une nouvelle partie d'échec, dont le vainqueur était largement prévisible.

Hermione les regarda jouer un bon moment avant de sursauter magistralement lorsque Ginny tapota, ou plutôt la frappa sur l'épaule avec une violence non retenue.

HERMIONE ! Tu… tu dois… aller… en… retenue…, haleta t'elle car elle avait couru comme une malade, y avait qu'à voir ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à la coupe du Roi Lion, Rogue… n'était pas… content… du tout !

MERDE ! Cria Hermione à son tour, MERDE ! (dsl pour la grossièreté)

Elle qui avait pensé à sa retenue pendant toute la journée, c'était bien le moment de l'oublier !

Elle s'élança à une vitesse qui aurait pu concurrencer celle de l'Eclair de Feu, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de son professeur, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène.

Elle frappa avec une force qui fit vibrer la porte, et de l'autre côté, Rogue se demandait bien quelle brute avait affaire à lui.

Finalement, après un « Entrez ! » sonore, elle fit face à son professeur. Elle hasarda un regard sur sa montre, elle était en retard de 10 minutes !

Bien, si vous vous sentez si intelligente pour vous permettre d'arriver en retard de 10 minutes, sachez que votre maison perdra également 10 points par votre faute. Mettez-vous au travail, je veux que tout soit fini ce soir.

Bien, professeur.

Puis le terrible châtiment fut remplacé peu à peu comme la dernière fois par un sentiment d'enthousiasme. Mais elle s'était promise une chose, ce soir. Même s'il faisait 150 degrés dans cette salle, elle n'enlèverait pas sa cape en la présence de Rogue.

Ce dernier avait commencé de préparer son cours prochain, et lisait un bouquin d'au moins 2000 pages.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione avait presque fini son travail, il ne lui restait plus que quelques livres à ranger et elle était libre. Mais que lui réserverait Rogue demain soir quand il aura vu qu'elle y avait mis du plaisir ?

Bref, elle se reposait un peu en essuyant la sueur sur son front, lorsqu'elle entendit un râle affreux derrière elle.

Severus Rogue savait que la réunion était proche, et il se demandait quels prétextes justifieraient le mieux l'annulation de la retenue de cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, lorsqu'il sentit la marque le brûler atrocement. _Non ! Pas maintenant !_

Il se leva de sa chaise si brusquement que ce dernier tomba avec un bruit sec sur le sol. Il fallait bien qu'il y aille, mais en la présence de Granger… Elle s'inventerait des tas d'histoires incroyables et le dénoncerait à ses amis… Il avança à grands pas vers Hermione qui demeurait crispée de frayeur, l'empoigna par le bras sans ménagement et lui dit tout près de son oreille :

Ne le dis à personne ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Ou…oui professeur, balbutia t'elle.

Il la regarda une fraction de seconde en sachant bien qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse, mais le temps pressait, il devait y aller.

Dans un tourbillon de cape, il transplana auprès de son maître.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et Hermione demeurait au sol, les yeux toujours fixés là où son professeur avait disparu quelques instants auparavant, tournant et retournant indéfiniment l'impossibilité qui la tracassait. _On ne peut PAS transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. _

C FINI ! Je sais que c'est court, mais si vous me faîtes des petits reviews… Rien qu'un peu, et je ferai un chapitre assez long, qui s'enfoncera implacablement dans le drame…

Ch'uis sadique, hein ?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour tous les reviews sympa ! 

**Reine des loukoums** : je sais que c'est court, mais ce chapitre est plus long !

**Potteric** : oui je sais moi-même que je suis sadique…mais que veux-tu, c'est ma nature !

**LaLaLa** : merci, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon histoire, enfin pour l'instant. Et pour dramatique… je vais pas te raconter l'histoire, tout de même !

**Sycca** : merci encore pour ta review, ce qui montre que tu es accro à mon histoire… lol

**Camerata** : voilà, on ne POUSSE pas, ça arrive… lol lol

**LuciusSnape** : ne t'inquiète pas, je compte continuer longtemps… j'aimerai parvenir à 20 chapitres ! (sans blaguer)

**PerfectDay** : ben… disons que prudence est mère de sûreté ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait du bazar à Poudlard !

**DrDanaScully **: ça tombe bien, on se ressemble ! Enjoy la suite !

Bonne lecture mes amis ! Chapitre 4 : Tu n'as qu'à m'obéir, Severus 

Tous les Mangemorts étaient rassemblés autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous avaient juré fidélité à Lui, tous considéraient qu'être son partisan était un honneur au-delà de l'espérance.

Tous, sauf un.

Severus Rogue était depuis quelque temps «exclu » du cercle des « fidèles ». Malheureusement, Voldemort avait commencé à douter de sa fidélité et avait décidé de le punir, lentement.

Je vous appelle ce soir, mes chers Mangemorts, pour deux raisons.

Son regard fit le tour du cercle de ses fidèles puis le Maître continua.

La première est que la date de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard a été fixée. Elle s'effectuera dans une semaine, le samedi, lorsque le village sera infesté d'élèves de Poudlard, à l'aube.

Tous les Mangemorts frémirent d'excitation. L'idée seule du sang les mettait hors d'eux. Seul Severus frémit d'horreur. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, comme il avait toujours fait. Il se contenta de regarder Voldemort, et avant même qu'il parlât, avant même qu'il le regardât il savait ce qu'il lui réservait par la suite.

L'horrible tête de serpent tourna lentement vers lui, et esquissa le sourire le plus répugnant qu'il puisse exister en ce bas monde.

La deuxième raison, est bien sûre le châtiment de notre cher Severus.

Ce dernier ne dit mot. Il sentait tous les regards braqués sur lui.

Il devait ne rien ressentir, il devait rester passible. Et il rentrerait à Poudlard, auprès de Dumbledore, son homme de foi.

Doloris ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de hurler sous les sorts qui pleuvaient sur lui, il fut l'objet de distraction de ces « compères » ce soir. Plusieurs sorts variés fusèrent de partout pour couper, taillader le corps de Severus. McNair se mit à tabasser le maître de potions par coups, étant plus doué en matière physique que magique.

Le torturé essayait de penser à quelque chose d'autre, mais c'était tout simplement impossible. De ses efforts répétés inlassablement, seule la douleur lui répondait, méchamment, sans pitié.

Alors il rencontrait les yeux de ses Mangemorts qui n'aimaient que le désespoir, la mort et la déchéance, et n'arrivait plus à lutter contre eux… Mais cependant il restait toujours lucide. Car même s'il ne pouvait plus lutter, il pouvait se remémorer les images cependant floues de Poudlard, tel qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois… mais ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Il allait revoir ce château qui même de loin offrait un confort inimaginable, une chaleur de sécurité. Les élèves survivraient, il en était certain, Dumbledore était à leur côté. Les visages défilaient, trop rapidement pour être identifiés, puis s'arrêta sur Hermione Granger.

Il ouvrit en grand les yeux, au moment même où Voldemort ordonnait d'arrêter. Ce dernier s'approcha tel un fantôme de Severus gisant au sol de marbre et le scruta de toute sa hauteur avec un sourire en coin. Severus parvint à entendre ce qu'il lui disait : _Tu sais que je t'offrirais de nouveau ma confiance un jour…tu n'as qu'à m'obéir, Severus, et tu l'obtiendras. _

_Pense toujours, serpent vicieux…_

Severus cligna des yeux. Il était toujours affalé par terre, mais les Mangemorts avaient disparu. Il se trouvait en tout cas près de Poudlard, car il pouvait apercevoir le château qui scintillait au loin.

Il se leva avec peine, chancelant, et tomba plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à destination.

La douleur était si atroce qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Mais il savait que s'il ne buvait pas de potion d'ici quelques minutes, on le retrouvera mort.

Et avant de mourir, il devait absolument parler de l'attaque à Dumbledore.

Il se dirigea à petits pas vers les portes de Poudlard.

Encore une fois, il était revenu, vivant.

Hermione était restée longtemps dans la même position. Lorsqu'elle put enfin sortir de sa stupéfaction, elle ne savait que faire. En parler à Harry et Ron ? Prévenir Dumbledore ?

Mais surtout, de quel côté se trouvait le professeur Rogue ?

Elle ne savait plus qui croire. Dumbledore, pour sa croyance déterminée envers le Maître des Potions, ou bien ses amis de toujours qui vouaient depuis des années une haine sans issue envers ce dernier ?

Les livres qu'elle n'avait pas pu ranger étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, lui faisant l'impression d'émerger d'une île déserte.

Enfin, elle se leva, précautionneusement et marcha sans objectif particulier. Pour prendre un peu d'air, elle décida de se promener un peu dans le parc, même si elle savait qu'il était interdit de déambuler à cette heure-ci au-dehors, surtout dans des circonstances aussi graves que celles-ci. La guerre faisait rage, et chaque élève, même les serpentards, s'inquiétaient de la tournure que prenait la guerre. Un nombre effroyable de victimes apparaissait chaque jour, et le monde sorcier était plongé dans une terreur sans nom. Elle resta ainsi à contempler la nuit pendant un temps illimité.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit froissé derrière elle qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle prit peur et se réfugia derrière un buisson. Faisant nuit noire, elle ne put voir qu'une forme imprécise se diriger vers le château. Qui pouvait venir à Poudlard à cette heure-ci ?

Puis subitement, elle pensa qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un Mangemort qui venait attaquer le château et ses entrailles se contractèrent. Elle devait agir, et vite. Bien qu'elle sache que ce qu'elle faisait était presque inutile, elle se haïssait lorsqu'elle se sentait impuissante.

Elle serra sa baguette à s'en faire mal puis s'élança de tout son courage.

Severus avait presque atteint le château, mais il sentait clairement derrière lui une présence. Les Mangemorts ? Ils osaient le suivre jusqu'ici ! Furieux, il empoigna sa baguette dans sa cape, et fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Puis quand il entendit les pas de son agresseur, il se retourna vivement malgré son anesthésie totale et lança : _Expelliarmus_ !

Il avait décidé de ne pas le tuer, pour qu'il puisse ensuite répondre au véritaserum.

Le sort atteignit Hermione de plein fouet, et elle fut projetée dans l'air violemment avant de retomber et d'en avoir le souffle coupé. Elle entendit les pas qui se rapprochaient, et n'avait jamais aussi peur de sa vie en cet instant précis. Elle ferma les yeux, et attendit le sort mortel.

Severus avança aussi vite qu'il put, et ce fut une tâche fort pénible.

Lorsqu'il vit la forme allongée, il leva sa baguette et murmura : _Lumos_

Il voulait voir le visage de celui qui osait l'attaquer par derrière, lui qui était déjà mortellement blessé. Il imaginait le visage de McNair, qui était revenu le torturer, ou bien le visage si haineux de ce Lucius, mais surtout pas le visage pâle de Miss Granger.

Il laissa échapper un souffle de surprise, et Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière l'éblouissait et elle ne pouvait pas distinguer le propriétaire de la baguette. Mais elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix.

Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Apparemment, celui-ci aussi était surpris par le ton qu'il employait. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua ensuite fut le sifflement qui s'échappait des lèvres de son professeur.

20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit simplement celui-ci et s'éloigna.

En temps normal, il aurait enlevé 50 points à Gryffondor et l'aurait questionné longtemps pour pouvoir en retirer plus.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait perdu trop de sang, beaucoup trop. Il s'affala à terre, dans un bruit sourd.

Hermione, à peine ayant repris ses esprits, vit son professeur s'effondrer. Elle s'élança sans réfléchir.

Professeur ? Vous… vous allez bien ?

Elle le secoua un peu, pas de réponse. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts et déglutit avec peine en comprenant que c'était du sang. Paniquée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant de l'aide. Mais qui se promènerait dehors à une heure pareille ?

Désespérée, elle laissa quelques larmes lui échapper pour couler le long de ses joues, mais elle se reprit bien vite. D'un sort de lévitation, elle fit flotter son professeur jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Severus se sentait léger, tellement léger qu'il sentait flotter. Il eut un regard sur le côté et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il flottait littéralement. A ses côtés, se trouvait Hermione Granger. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Où l'emmenait-elle ? Puis lorsqu'il vit de loin les portes de l'infirmerie, le déclic se fit. Non !

Il tourna brusquement la tête, ce qui lui fit gémir de douleur. Elle était revenue, aussi présente que pendant la séance de torture. Hermione sursauta et le regarda d'un air affolé, il put lire sur ses lèvres : _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je… je vous emmène à l'infirmerie._

Mais justement, il ne pouvait pas ! Pomfresh n'avait pas la potion nécessaire, et si elle le voyait dans cet état, elle irait avertir Dumbledore au lieu de l'écouter, et quand elle reviendra accompagné, il sera déjà mort.

Il fixa donc les yeux de son élève qui les détourna aussitôt. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le regarder ! Enragé, Severus essaya de parler, enfin parler est un grand mot, seul un long sifflement se faisait entendre.

Non ! Emmène-moi directement dans mes appartements ! dit-il avec difficulté.

Qu…quoi ? balbutia t'elle.

Enervé, Severus la fixa méchamment. Elle comprit et courut vers ses appartements. Soulagé, Severus retomba dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les appartements de son professeur, Hermione risqua un œil vers le blessé. Il s'était évanoui et paraissait vraiment mal en point. Elle ne connaissait pas son mot de passe. Elle jeta plusieurs sorts sui ricochèrent sur la porte. Elle-même furieuse, commença à injurier le monde entier.

C'est parce qu'une Sang-de-bourbe tel que moi n'est même pas capable d'ouvrir une porte que…

Le porte dans un horrible grincement s'ouvrit alors.

Les yeux ronds, Hermione comprit alors que le mot de passe était _Sang-de-bourbe._ Elle jeta un regard assassin à son professeur mais sa haine disparut subitement quand elle vit qu'il ne respirait plus. Elle l'emporta précipitamment sur son lit et prit son pouls. Il vivait, mais il n'en avait pas pour très longtemps.

Elle s'ordonna de se calmer. _Réfléchis, Hermione, pourquoi Rogue aurait voulu que tu l'emmène ici et non à l'infirmerie, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose ici qu'on ne trouverait pas là-bas…_

Son regard s'attarda sur une étagère remplit de potions. Elle s'y précipita et lut chaque étiquette. Elle vit un flacon où il était marqué _xilica _(mon invention je sais c'est pas très original) et le déclic se fit instantanément. Elle avait lu quelque part que cette potion était extrêmement puissante, et qu'elle guérissait n'importe quelle blessure en quelques heures seulement. La fiole qui contenait la potion avait la taille de la main d'Hermione. Cette dernière se concentrait à présent sur la quantité à fournir. Puis, se rappelant que si la personne concernée était en danger de mort, ce qui était le cas ici, quelques gouttes ne suffiraient pas et qu'il en faudrait tout un verre. Soudain, le corps de Severus Rogue tressauta légèrement, puis trembla violemment. Figée, Hermione sut alors qu'il allait la quitter…

Sans réfléchir, elle fourra tout le liquide dans sa bouche puis écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son professeur, tenant de ses deux mains la tête de celui-ci, pour que la potion puisse couler dans son corps.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, et le maître des Potions semblait enfin calmé. Hermione constata avec soulagement que sa respiration était redevenue régulière, faible, mais régulière.

Cependant, elle perdit un peu ses moyens lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était rouge de sang. Mais se secouant un peu, elle alla dans la salle de bain de son professeur (eh oui ! C'est la 1ère classe en 1000fois meilleure) et prit une serviette qu'elle mouilla avec de l'eau chaude.

Revenant vers son enseignant, elle entreprit de le laver doucement, aussi délicatement que possible, passant et repassant la serviette sur les endroits les plus sales, tapotant légèrement les blessures. Sueur et sang mêlés, Hermione en avait la nausée, mais elle oublia bien vite cette sensation car un nouveau sentiment était né en elle : l'embarras.

Elle avait embrassé son professeur, et maintenant elle le lavait ! Rien que d'y penser, Hermione sentait le rouge monter aux joues. Elle osait faire tout cela…

S'enfonçant peu à peu dans une nostalgie éperdue causée par le triste sort qui les séparait, Hermione songeait, encore et encore, à cet amour à sens unique, sans aucun doute impossible…

ET POUR AUJOURD'HUI C'EST FINI !

J'ai tenu ma promesse, ce chapitre était plus long, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, pour ma bonne conduite, je voudrais PLEIN DE REVIEWS SVP !

Je réserve par la suite… SURPRISE ! Vous le saurez bientôt…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks pour les reviews ! 

**Gigi** : oui je sais les tirets n'apparaissent pas en format Microsoft Word, mais comme je n'ai que ça… dsl !

**PerfectDay** : wou, ça te plaît cet épisode…

DrDanaScully : j'ai le don de vous ennuyer dis donc ! Eh bien, je n'ai rien à dire à part d'enjoyer encore ce chapitre ! 

**Camerata** : Eh oui ! C'est qu'elle est courageuse notre petite Hermione !

Sycca : je sais pas si je vais me rattraper, mais j'ai fait un chapitre assez long et j'espère que ça va te plaire… LaLaLa : dsl mais ça va pas se passer comme ça. Ca va se passer… COMME CA ! 

**Potteric** : c'est étrange, tout le monde me dit ça ! Enfin bref, la réaction de Rogue ? Alors là, il faut lire…

**Reine des loukoums :** enchantée que ça t'a plu ! j'espère que la suite te passionnera autant…

TRES BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

Chapitre 5 : A l'heure où les sentiments se rejoignent… 

Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans ses appartements, en sécurité. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il se souvenait bien sûr d'avoir assisté à la réunion des Mangemorts, d'avoir été torturé à mort… Il se leva brusquement, un peu trop car une douleur suraiguë le traversa son corps entier. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, il remarqua enfin qu'une belle jeune fille était endormie à côté de lui, sa tête posée sur les genoux du professeur.

Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé (ben ça lui arrivait pas souvent le pauvre Severus) et resta pétrifié pendant quelques minutes. Il se surprit à contempler le visage de son élève sans haine, dégoût ou autres sentiments de répulsion. C'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle était belle.

Hermione avait voulu partir, mais le Maître des Potions était toujours en danger. Il pouvait à tout instant perdre la vie. Pour cela, elle resta à veiller sur lui pendant toute la nuit. Vers 4heures du matin, elle n'en put plus et tomba endormie.

Hermione commençait à émerger de sa torpeur.

Severus continuait à la regarder quand tout à coup, elle remua doucement. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir encore profondément.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, et exactement comme l'avait fait Severus Rogue avant, elle se redressa brutalement. Puis les souvenirs d'hier refaisant surface, elle rougit imperceptiblement. Elle se hâta de se lever, et éprouva aussitôt des picotements désagréables dans ses jambes ; il était normal d'avoir des courbatures après 5heures en position assise. Elle défroissa sa robe puis, discrètement, s'en alla, non sans avoir observé le visage paisible de son enseignant. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ce matin. Elle sourit timidement avant de refermer la porte sans bruit.

Heureusement qu'on était dimanche et que Hermione s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt que les autres, elle put ainsi se glisser sans se faire attraper dans son lit glacé.

On prévoyait de la neige aujourd'hui.

Severus n'aimait pas le froid, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, comme les Gryffondors, par exemple. Son masque était certes froid mais la personne de Severus Rogue préférait l'été que l'hiver.

Ce dernier décida, après avoir averti Dumbledore de l'attaque, qu'il resterait toute la journée en repos, pour reprendre et guérir ses blessures les plus graves… Le directeur de Serpentard s'arrêta brusquement dans ses réflexions puis enleva d'un coup sec la couverture sur lui ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Aucune trace de blessures. La douleur qu'il avait senti tout à l'heure était seulement due aux courbatures de son corps tout entier et un peu à la psychologie.

_Mais comment… ?_ Se demanda le professeur. Puis la présence de Miss Granger lui apprit à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. C'était elle qui l'avait retrouvé, elle qui l'avait emmené dans ses appartements, elle qui avait trouvé le mot de passe (il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir), elle qui avait su trouver la bonne potion, elle qui l'avait guéri, elle qui l'avait lavé… Elle qui l'avait embrassé.

Oui, il sentait encore le goût amer de ses lèvres mêlé à celui de la potion. Il savait qu'elle avait fait ça pour le sauver. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Elle avait dû vraiment avoir du courage pour pouvoir embrasser un homme comme lui, méprisable, sombre, et injuste.

Il soupira, mais une inquiétude s'empara alors de lui, le faisant vaciller pendant qu'il marchait d'un pas incertain vers la douche.

_Allait-elle tout révéler ? _

_Non, _se dit-il, _Granger est têtue, mais pas stupide. Elle n'est pas de celles qui iraient crier sur les toits. Et puis, elle m'a sauvé la vie._

Hermione, bien qu'elle n'ait dormis que 5heures dans une position inconfortable, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans le dortoir, toutes ses camarades étaient allées prendre le petit-déjeuner, la laissant patauger dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vécu hier soir.

Comprenant enfin qu'il était inutile de chercher un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas, elle se leva à son tour pour aller se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

Peu après, il décida d'aller tout de même à la Grande Salle pour ne pas inquiéter les autres professeurs. _De toute façon, ils ne remarqueront qu'à peine ma présence_, pensa t'il amèrement. S'habillant sans grande hâte, il apparut à la table des professeurs. Sans réfléchir, son regarda balaya la salle et s'attarda sur la table des Gryffondors, plus précisément sur une jeune fille à la longue chevelure lisse. Pendant un moment de paralysie totale, leur regard se croisèrent.

Au moment où le regard de Severus Rogue rencontra le sien, Hermione rougit (à croire que cela est devenu un réflexe) mais ne put détacher les yeux de son professeur. Finalement, ce fut lui qui détourna le regard, et se mit à table, mine de rien.

Hermione soupira et commença à manger sans grand enthousiasme. Elle était déçue. _De quoi ? Qu'il ne puisse pas t'aimer ? Bon sang, il est professeur, tu es son élève ! Rien que cela est illégal ! Et en plus_, _tu es mineure !_

Hermione? Youhou ! T'es vraiment sourde où tu fais semblant ?

Songeuse, elle n'avait pas du tout remarqué que Harry et Ron lui parlaient depuis un bon moment déjà.

_Oh ! Ces deux-là ne me lâcheront jamais !_

Quoi ! Fit-elle un peu brusquement à son goût car elle vit leur expression sur leur visage, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-elle plus doucement.

Tu… tu as vraiment l'air pas bien, hésita Ron qui avait pris une distance raisonnable entre lui et son amie.

Hermione soupira pour l'énième fois. Elle ne pouvait pas dire : _Oh ! Je suis crevée parce qu'hier je suis restée à veiller sur le professeur Rogue, oui Ron, et tu sais quoi je l'ai même embrassé c'était super et en plus je l'ai lavé, y a pas plus érotique que ça, non ?_

Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver la solution.

Je suis restée éveillée jusqu'à 3heures du matin pour faire les deux pages de parchemin que nous a demandé le professeur McGonagall, fit-elle quasi mécaniquement.

Le débat fut clos.

Alors Severus, avez-vous bien dormi ? Vous êtes pâle… Demanda le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

Naturellement, ce dernier ne savait rien des réunions de Mangemorts, de ce qui s'était passé hier soir, mais Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une rage noire gronder tout au fond de lui. L'innocence, de sa pureté sans limite et de son immaturité inouïe faisait enrager celui qui, durant des années, avait dû lutter contre les forces du Mal, s'engageant dans le chemin périlleux qui consistait à devenir soi-même une personne du Mal, endurant souffrances et mélancolies mêlées.

C'était aussi pour cette innocence que Severus Rogue détestait le trio qui ne faisait qu'enfreindre les règles, à croire que ce qu'ils enduraient n'était qu'une aventure de plus.

Ce fut donc au prix d'un effort durement dissimulé qu'il grogna.

Bien dormi, oui.

Il ne chercha pas à prolonger la conversation, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire ne ce moment. Malheureusement, son collègue ne fut pas du même avis que lui et commença un discours sur l'orientation des élèves en 7ème année, ce qui n'intéressait nullement le Maître des Potions.

Pendant le cours de Potions, Hermione ne leva pas une seule fois la main. Elle avait beaucoup trop honte pour cela. Elle garda la tête baissée jusqu'à la fin du cours, même lorsque les moqueries fusaient. Elle se mettait simplement à rougir d'embarras lorsque son professeur la critiquait méchamment.

Rogue, de son côté, avait le cœur qui menaçait d'exploser lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe. Il s'était juré qu'il ne regarderait pas Hermione Granger, il n'en avait pas le courage. Il ne pourrait pas tenir sous les yeux remplis de fierté, cette fierté qui le frustrait. Mais il fut surpris de voir qu'elle-même semblait décider de ne pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pour conserver son image, il dut faire de son mieux pour la traiter comme d'habitude, c'est à dire comme une moins que rien. Chaque mot destiné à la blesser le blessait, lui, comme un couteau dans une plaie. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, certes, mais il y avait autre chose, de plus profond… mais quoi ?

Cette heure de cours fut un vrai cauchemar pour nos deux protagonistes, Hermione et Rogue.

Ce fut avec soulagement que Hermione entendit la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours, et aussi la fin de sa souffrance. Elle se dépêcha de mettre toutes ses affaires en vrac dans son sac, et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque…

Miss Granger, je voudrais vous voir, c'est au sujet de votre retenue.

Hermione gémit de désespoir. Elle qui l'avait évité pendant tout le cours, pourquoi ses efforts étaient-ils vains ?

Ses amis de toujours, Harry et Ron crurent qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas rater le cours suivant, ou qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir Rogue parce qu'il l'avait emmerdé (dsl encore pour la grossièreté), ce qui n'était pas vrai, mais pas totalement faux non plus.

Ils se contentèrent de lui sourire pour l'encourager, et Hermione leur ordonna d'aller au cours suivant sans elle. Ils acquièrent et partirent.

Le cœur serré, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui demander, Hermione s'avança prudemment jusqu'au bureau de son professeur.

Celui-ci se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son élève. Il l'avait appelé juste pour qu'elle puisse rester un peu avec elle. Mais qu'était-ce ce sentiment qui le torturait depuis ce matin ?

Quand enfin elle se trouva devant lui, seul le bureau les séparant, Severus Rogue eut subitement chaud, très chaud.

Miss Granger, je voudrais que… que vous gardiez le fait d'hier confidentiel.

Hermione crut un moment qu'il était réveillé lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé et lavé, mais se ressaisissant, elle comprit qu'il faisait référence à ses blessures et à sa marque des ténèbres qui l'avait brûlé.

Oui, professeur.

Vous en avez parlé à Potter et Weasley ? Fit celui-ci, cinglant.

N…non, ce fut elle qui bégayait, elle regardait tout ce qui appartenait à son professeur, sauf les yeux.

Il est inutile de me mentir, avez-vous parlé de ma conduite hier soir ?

NON ! S'écria Hermione, furieuse qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance et qu'il ne la remercie pas de lui avoir sauvé la vie, je ne l'ai dit à personne !

Regardez-moi !

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de s'écrier, énervé.

Regardez-moi en face, comme vous en aviez l'audace encore hier ! Je ne sais si vous êtes honnête ou pas !

De frustration, la jeune fille leva brusquement les yeux et les plantèrent droit dans ceux de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle n'avait sans doute pas imaginé ce qui arriverait pas la suite. Elle se sentit toute bizarre, elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux, comme ce matin. Et soudain, elle en eut marre, marre de retenir ses sentiments qui débordaient à tous les instants où elle rencontrait son professeur, marre de ne pas pouvoir avouer son amour, marre de ses comportements de gamine. Alors elle s'avança d'un pas décidé, se pencha et attrapa le col de son professeur pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser avec fougue.

Severus Rogue resta figé pendant quelques secondes. Il sentait les lèvres chaudes et avides de son élève sur les siennes. Pendant un court moment, il se dit que tout cela était un rêve, bien agréable en tout cas, et que tout ce qui s'était passé d'hier jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait été que son imagination. Puis Hermione Granger sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et recula brusquement, horrifiée de ce qu'elle allait subir par la suite.

Mais son professeur fut plus rapide qu'elle, et presque au même moment où elle se reculait, il lui prit la taille, et l'attira encore plus à lui, la faisant s'allonger presque sur son bureau. Il intensifia leur baiser.

A ce moment, Severus Rogue, enseignant et directeur de la maison de Serpentard, et Hermione Granger, élève et préfète de Gryffondor, étaient en cet instant-même les plus heureux de la Terre. Severus sut enfin ce qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin envers la jeune fille : de l'amour, rien que de l'amour.

Puis leur baiser devint violent, leur souffle rapide, ils réclamaient chacun de leur côté plus qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Seulement l'auteur (moi !) voulut qu'ils s'arrêtèrent là, à cause de quelqu'un qui frappait sans ménagement à la porte.

Les amoureux se séparèrent si brutalement qu'Hermione dut se rattraper au bord du bureau pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Entrez ! Dit Rogue d'une voix forte arrangeant son col alors qu'Hermione arrangeait sa robe.

Ce quelqu'un était Harry Potter.

Le professeur McGonagall s'inquiétait du temps que vous mettiez…

Vous pouvez partir, Miss Granger.

Rouge de honte, Hermione partit avec Harry au cours de métamorphose, mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de fermer la porte, elle entendit clairement.

Bien entendu, votre retenue s'effectuera comme prévue ce soir à 18h.

Elle claqua presque la porte, aussi écarlate que la couleur des cheveux de Ron.

FINI.

Eh oui, encore une fois, je vous fais baver !

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre, on DECOLLE !

Alors pour me motiver un peu, REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !


	6. Chapter 6

Je vous adore mes enfants pour les reviews ! Lalala : merci, heureuse que tu trouves ça génial ! Je compte continuer encore longtemps, et j'espère que tu n'abandonneras pas mon histoire… mais évidemment, tu seras là jusqu'au bout ! 

**PerfectDay** : Haha ! Je vois une impatiente qui a envie d'un bon décollage ! Bon, c'est vrai que là, Hermione a été imprudente et elle a fait ce qu'elle a toujours voulu faire…mais je réserve par la suite un renversement des positions !

**Byzance** : merci, c'est des personnes comme toi qui me poussent à continuer d'écrire ! Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Camerata** : Eh oui ! C'est rapide, je sais, mais que veux-tu, je répond aux désirs de mes chers lecteurs !

**Sabrina** : Alors là, tu vas être gâtée ! Parce que quand je dis que ça décolle, ça décolle !

**DrDanaScully** : Et encore une qui ne sait pas patienter ! Patience est mère de sûreté… Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Je commence moi aussi à perdre les pédales…

Maria : Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère vivement que tu seras là lorsque je publierais mon dernier chapitre ! Et tu vas devoir patienter, parce que des chapitres, je vais en écrire… 

**Potteric** : Tiens, en parlant de Harry, il va jouer un rôle un peu… enfin, pas du bon côté, quoi ! Je voudrais rappeler qu'au tout début de ma fanfic, Harry et Hermione sortaient ensemble…

Sycca : Encore une souffrance dont je suis responsable… C'est pas de ma faute, aussi ! Il faut pas précipiter les choses, c'est ce que ma grand-mère dit toujours ! lol 

Superbe bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : …et lorsque la folie du Mal engendre celle du Bien… 

Severus, après la courte aventure qu'il avait eu, ne cessait de réfléchir. Il savait que tout cela était mal, pourquoi avait-il réagi ? Il avait le double de son âge, il était son professeur et il était Serpentard, rien que ces trois différences représentaient une interdiction de relation importante ! _Mais tu l'aimes, Severus, tu l'as remarqué ce matin. _Oui, il l'aimait, mais se pouvait-il qu'elle éprouve la même chose ? N'était-ce pas une farce, venant sans grande surprise de cet insupportable Potter ?

En même temps, il savait qu'elle avait été consentante. Alors pourquoi perdre du temps là-dessus ? Toutes ses pensées étaient basées sur Hermione, et il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose.

Mais pourquoi diable a t'il voulu précipiter les choses ? Comment devra t'il réagir ce soir lors de sa retenue ? Sa dernière phrase avait été lancée en hâte, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir à ce moment. Elle s'imaginait sans doute en cet instant qu'il n'était qu'un pervers vicieux… _Rappelle toi ! C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas !_ Fit une voix intérieure dans sa tête. Puis une autre voix interne de répondre : _Mais c'est aussi toi qui a brusqué les événements ! Elle doit s'imaginer des tas de trucs maintenant !_

Severus Rogue arrêta de faire les cent pas et s'assit sur un fauteuil non loin de là. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il jura finalement qu'il ne lui ferait rien ce soir, et espéra silencieusement qu'elle aussi de son côté pensait la même chose que lui. Car s'il advenait à la jeune fille de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste déplacé, Severus savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à la tentation de lui faire ce qu'ils avaient failli faire ce matin si Potter n'était pas venu les déranger.

Hermione de son côté, était presque aux anges. Presque, car elle ne savait toujours pas si les sentiments de son professeur étaient réciproques. Il avait répondu à son baiser en l'amplifiant certes, mais tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire. Mais là, un autre problème s'offrait à elle.

Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me coller depuis ce matin !

Depuis ce matin et depuis que tu t'es retrouvée seule avec Rogue ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'en ces moments, tu souris de plus en plus toute seule !

Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Répliqua la concernée d'un ton plus qu'énervé.

Ca me fait que tu me fais peur ! (Honnête, le Weasley) Cracha presque Ron d'un ton qui annonçait rien de bon.

Tu deviens paranoïaque mon pauvre Ron ! Cesse de trouver des arguments qui n'ont aucune valeur et occupe toi de TA vie, veux-tu ?

Je te préviens que tu es mon AMIE, et que j'ai le droit de tout savoir en ce qui te concerne !

Tout ? Hermione s'énerva pour de bon. Absolument tout, comme s'il fallait dire tous les secrets des moins intimes aux plus intimes parce qu'on est AMIS ?

Ah ! Tu avoues ! Fit le rouquin en pointant Hermione du doigt comme s'il la prenait sur le fait, tu avoues avoir des secrets…

TOUT LE MONDE A DES SECRETS, RON, ESPECE DE CRETIN, ET JE TE FERAIS DIRE QUE TU N'AS AUCUN POUVOIR, AUCUN, TU M'ENTENDS ? SUR MOI ET QUE CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE S'APPELLE VIOLER LA VIE PRIVEE DAUTRUI !

Je…je ne vi… viole…balbutia Ron sous l'effet de la colère.

En effet, ce dernier avait pris une teinte violacée, et si ce n'était en ces conditions, les élèves auraient juré qu'il avait mangé une autre crème canari des jumeaux Weasley.

Aussi furieuse que lui, Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la dispute.

Et toi ! Tu ne dis rien ! De toute façon, c'est inutile car tu prends toujours la défense de ton meilleur ami, TOUJOURS !

Puis elle partit telle une furie, laissant au beau milieu du couloir un Ron manquant de s'étouffer et un Harry silencieux comme jamais.

_Ces deux là commencent réellement à me taper sur les nerfs !_ Hermione jurait intérieurement et claqua la porte du dortoir avec violence. Elle s'assit sur le lit et quelques instants plus tard, elle s'endormit…

Elle s'éveilla brusquement et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder sa montre. Il était 17h44, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aller dîner et de toute façon elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. Elle se leva donc, arrangea ses cheveux et sa robe, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur.

Elle avait peur, peur de le voir, peur de ce qu'elle allait regretter… Mais elle devait faire front, elle l'aimait, non ? Mais à l'entendre ce matin, il avait l'air de vouloir beaucoup plus ce soir… Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas contre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une profonde anxiété qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Elle avait tant rêvé ces derniers jours des scènes avec son professeur, aimé les sensations de bonheur intense qu'il lui procurait par ses caresses… Mais elle devait rester prudente, il ne fallait pas oublier le fait important que leur position les opposait durement.

Sans faire attention, elle heurta une chose dure et faillit tomber lorsque deux mains robustes la soutinrent.

La personne s'avérait être Harry Potter.

Harry ! S'exclama celle-ci, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Eh bien… Commença Harry, je voulais te parler…

Hermione se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son ami rougit puis se dégagea de son étreinte.

Harry, lui, continuait à la fixer sans presque ciller, ce qui la mettait bien plus que mal à l'aise.

Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, s'empressa de dire Hermione, je dois aller en…

Retenue, oui, je sais, l'interrompit Harry, mais tu es en avance de toute façon, tu peux bien m'accorder 5 minutes, non ?

Je…oui, bien sûr.

Hermione espérait que cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps, non seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être en retard à la retenue, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'aimait pas se trouver seule en compagnie de Harry depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de rompre.

Et de quoi veux-tu me parler ? fit celle-ci en ayant l'air d'être pressée, histoire d'ébranler Harry.

Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne prends pas _toujours _la défense de mon meilleur ami, parce que tu m'es trop importante pour que je puisse te perdre.

Quiconque aurait surpris cette conversation se dirait que ce n'était qu'une réconciliation entre bons amis, mais Hermione avait la conviction que ce n'était pas une simple réconciliation qui était en jeu.

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu me connais bien assez pour que tu comprennes qu'à ce moment là j'avais complètement pété les plombs, et que quand on s'énerve, l'humain a tendance à dire des choses qu'il n'a jamais pensé auparavant.

Hermione, fit Harry calmement sans cesser de la fixer de ses yeux noirs, tu sais que je parle de notre amour.

C'est exactement ce qu'avait redouté Hermione. Embarrassée, ne sachant que dire, elle décida de rester muette.

Un soupir provenant de Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il était assez énervé et qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter le feu au poudre.

Elle se résolut enfin à parler.

Harry, l'amitié compte bien trop pour moi pour que je puisse le sacrifier en échange d'un amour qui ne sera pas durable.

Pourquoi parles-tu de sacrifice ? Gronda Harry, faisant reculer Hermione d'un pas.

Cette fois c'est toi qui dois comprendre, répondit cette dernière, on a déjà eu cette discussion avant, tu as bien vu que notre amitié se détruisait à mesure que notre relation durait, et je ne voulais pas que ça continue…

Cela veut dire que tu ne m'aimais pas, conclut Harry en la foudroyant du regard.

Hermione soupira, elle n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait ce petit débat.

Harry, je t'en ai déjà parlé ! Cesse de te tourmenter avec le passé, regarde devant toi ! Tu es beau, parfois maladroit mais tu te rattrapes au Quidditch, tu es grand, tu es célèbre, toutes les filles tombent sous ton charme ! Tu peux quand tu veux te trouver une petite amie !

Mais je ne veux pas être célèbre ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu !

Je le sais bien ! Répliqua Hermione, fatiguée de ce dialogue qui ne menait nulle part. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais voulu, mais je veux te dire que tu trouveras l'amour partout, où que tu ailles !

Sauf que moi, je ne veux que _toi_, je me fiche des autres. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme tu m'as aimé il y a quelques mois.

Un silence désagréable s'installa, dans lequel Hermione restait abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il avait abandonné, il avait dit qu'il n'allait plus la tourmenter avec ça, qu'il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé avant. Et voilà qu'il gâchait tout. Absolument TOUT.

Alors elle en eut assez, elle voulut le gifler mais elle préféra lui tourner le dos et s'en aller, elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

Mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas décidé, elle sentit pour la deuxième fois ses mains robustes la retenir, et pire, s'aventurer sur son corps.

Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu… !

Il l'embrassa sauvagement. Hermione se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et elle avait une tête de moins que lui. Au cours de son acharnement, ils avaient reculé contre un mur et Harry profita de l'occasion pour la plaquer violemment et l'embrasser de nouveau à pleine bouche. Hermione, affolée, sentit une bosse se frotter contre son bas-ventre, et essaya une fois de plus de se dégager de son étreinte. Elle tenta de raisonner son ami, mais elle n'arrivait qu'à pousser des gémissements tant il la bousculait et écrasait sa bouche contre la sienne. A sa grande frayeur, elle sentit qu'il s'excitait encore plus. Bien que leur relation ait duré assez longtemps, ils n'étaient jamais allés loin. Mais là, c'était trop, c'en était trop.

Au sec… !

Harry l'étrangla presque en mettant sa main sur sa gorge et en serrant. Alors qu'Hermione manquait d'oxygène, il s'acharna sur ses vêtements. Bientôt, elle ne portait sur elle que des lambeaux de tissus qui pendaient misérablement sur sa peau nue.

Alors seulement, Hermione émergea de la première étape de la peur qui consistait à être paralysé, puis passa à la seconde étape qui elle, consistait à paniquer totalement. Elle sentit des picotements dans ses yeux puis sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur son visage souffrant.

Brusquement, Harry arrêta son carnage et la contempla, interdit. Puis il se rendit compte de la « tenue » de sa copine puis recula comme si elle avait la peste. Celle-ci ne pouvant plus supporter son poids, s'écroula à terre en sanglotant.

Harry leva ses mains à la hauteur de ses yeux et les observèrent comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Hermione et voyant l'état dans lequel elle était se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il s'écroula sur ses genoux puis murmura.

Oh mon dieu Hermione, je… je suis…

N'obtenant qu'une série de pleurs, il se tut. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux ! Il venait presque de violer sa meilleure amie, utilisant des méthodes de barbare pour la faire taire, et il ne trouvait mieux à dire que _désolé _?

Harry regarda encore son amie et le désespoir dans lequel il avait mis Hermione l'envahit lentement, comme un poison, mais sûrement.

Deux sillons de larmes se tracèrent sur son visage, encore incapable de croire ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Enfin, elle releva la tête, il put voir toute la haine et la douleur qui lui était destinée, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un couteau en plein cœur. Un instant, mais vraiment un court instant, il vit une lueur d'incompréhension et de cacophonie à la vue de son état à lui, mais elle disparut bien vite.

Tu… tu as osé ! Commença t'elle toujours sanglotant.

Hermione, je peux t'expliquer…

EX…PLIQUER… QUOI ! VOUS… LES HOMMES V…VOUS NE P…PEN…PENSEZ QU'A CA ! Hurla t'elle interrompus par ses hoquets incontrôlables. LE S…SEXE ET… EET… EN…CORE L…LE…LE SEXE !

Harry se tut encore une fois. Hermione voulut lui demander pourquoi il ne l'étranglait pas comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt sans se gêner, mais elle n'eut pas la force de le faire. Elle essaya de respirer normalement, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se calmer après ce qu'elle venait de subir ! Harry, son meilleur ami…

Tous deux restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione finissant par se calmer un peu et Harry regardant le sol toujours immobile. C'est là qu'ils entendirent des pas.

Hermione les entendirent en premier. Elle feignit de ne pas les entendre, gardant la tête entre ses bras, assise en tailleur. Elle sentit un sentiment de peur l'envahir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la découvre ainsi, elle presque nue et surtout aux côtés de Harry.

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour voir s'il était parti. Il était toujours là, pleurant silencieusement.

Médusée, Hermione ne sut que faire, puis entendant les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle se décida.

Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tire-toi avant qu'ils ne viennent !

Harry sursauta comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les pas, et la regarda sans comprendre.

Non, Hermione, je… je regrette et…

Les pas étaient tous près à présent. Hermione, crispée, lança.

Vas-t'en !

Harry sembla se mouvoir un peu, puis finalement se leva avec une lenteur infinie. Il marcha quelques pas puis se retourna une dernière fois.

Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne te méritais pas.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lui hurler de s'en aller, il s'enfuit enfin.

C'est là qu'arriva Severus Rogue.

Severus tournait en rond depuis quelques minutes déjà, ne tenant pas en place dans le fauteuil qui semblait trop étroit. Elle était en retard de 5 minutes. D'habitude, il se contentait de soupirer et d'inventer toutes sortes d'injustice qu'il pourrait utiliser contre Hermione Granger, mais depuis ce matin, les circonstances avaient changé, énormément.

Il décida cependant d'attendre encore 10 minutes.

Pourtant, au bout de 5 minutes il n'en put plus d'attendre plus longtemps et s'élança à sa recherche, toutefois irrité qu'elle ne vienne pas aussi ponctuellement que d'habitude.

Il tourna au bout d'un couloir et c'est là qu'il sentit une présence. Comme il faisait noir, il prit sa baguette et murmura : _Lumos._

Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place.

L'agacement qui s'était insinué en lui quelques secondes auparavant avait totalement disparu. A la place était né un sentiment mêlé de colère et de frustration.

Il voyait non loin de lui Hermione, tassée en boule contre le mur, pratiquement nue, ses cheveux lisses étaient ébouriffés et de là il pouvait voir la marque d'une main sur sa gorge fragile, sans doute pour la faire taire.

Hermione ! s'écria t'il.

Hermione releva la tête et vit son professeur de potions s'élancer vers elle, l'air inquiet. Rien que ce comportement lui réchauffa le cœur.

Severus vit les innombrables marques sur son visage et son corps, il vit son visage ravagé par les larmes et ses lèvres meurtries.

A ce moment, Severus n'avait jamais autant voulu tuer quelqu'un avec autant de fougue et de haine. Car de la haine, il 'en avait toujours eu, mais elle se manifestait à présent comme un ouragan en pleine mer qui ne tarderait pas à ravager la terre.

Il prit sa protégée dans ses bras et se dirigea à grands pas vers ses appartements.

Alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit, il ne put s'empêcher de demander qui était le responsable de cet acte. Elle détourna les yeux, elle ne voulait pas répondre. Il s'énerva et la secoua un peu trop fort car elle recommença à pleurer. Se maudissant d'être ainsi stupide, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, lui murmurant maladroitement des mots d'excuse.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et Severus s'apprêtait à partir pour la changer et la soigner lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux qu'il n'arriva pas à distinguer tout de suite. Quand il reconnut cette lueur, il recula, hochant négativement la tête et répondant sèchement :

Non, cette nuit, vous devez vous reposer.

Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? Fit-elle avec cette lueur persistant dans son regard et ce petit sourire qui faisait craquer son professeur.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement. Voilà qu'elle commençait à jouer avec lui. Et elle jouait un jeu très dangereux.

Et depuis quand me tutoyez-vous ? Répliqua l'enseignant, prudent.

Eh bien…

Hermione se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Leur visage se frôlait presque. Elle se colla à lui et Severus Rogue sentit à travers ses tissus la peau soyeuse de son élève et ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne devait pas perdre la tête. Surtout pas maintenant.

Depuis que nous faisons _ça_… continua Hermione.

Et en joignant les gestes à ses paroles, elle colla ses lèvres contre celles de son professeur, exactement comme elle l'avait fait ce matin.

Severus Rogue la poussa en arrière, se positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Il la regarda un instant de ses yeux froids puis fit tomber son masque, révélant la véritable identité de celui qui a toujours du cacher sa personne.

Hermione, tu es sûre que…

Ah ! Voilà, tu me tutoies maintenant !

Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas regretter ce que tu as regretté tout à l'heure ? Répéta Severus sans se préoccuper de son intervention.

Il perçut une lueur de désespoir qui le fit chavirer mais qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Severus, fit-elle et ce dernier frissonna à son nom, personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai failli être violée mais je suis toujours vierge, tu sais ?

Severus ne put cacher sa stupéfaction et son soulagement.

Tu… tu n'as pas été… ?

Non, tu es arrivé à tant.

Ce disant, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son professeur et le serra à l'étouffer.

Puis elle continua son manège infernal. Elle déboutonna sensuellement la cape de son professeur et quand elle eut fini s'attaqua à sa chemise. Severus se laissait faire, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son visage, son corps. Quand il se trouva en sous-vêtement, il entreprit d' « enlever » les vêtements d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils furent presque nus, Severus voulut poser encore la question qui le tracassait.

Es-tu consentante ? Tu sais, je peux…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car elle l'avait embrassée avec passion et douceur. Il eut sa réponse et ne put réfléchir à autre chose.

Elle le voulait ? Cela tombait bien, car il la voulait autant qu'elle, peut-être même plus.

Il commença à embrasser toutes les parcelles de son corps, ne ratant aucun endroit. Quand il arriva en bas, il entreprit de faire glisser doucement le tissu qui recouvrait la partie la plus sensible. Il taquina son ventre et voyant qu'elle en demandait plus il introduisit un doigt en elle. Elle frémit de plaisir face à ce contact nouveau. Jamais personne ne lui avait procuré autant de bien. Et cela ne faisait que commencer, semblait dire le regard de son professeur.

En effet, celui-ci était loin d'avoir terminé. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt la faisant gémir doucement. Il sourit puis il enfonça un troisième doigt. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il lui procurait du bien, mais comme elle n'en avait jamais eu, même quand c'était Victor qui avait été son tout premier. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas allés aussi loin en cette matière, mais Hermione croyait connaître à peu près les détails. Elle se trompait. Ce soir, elle apprenait plus sur l'Amour que tous ce qu'elle avait pu lire là-dessus.

Alors que ces gémissements devenaient de plus en plus insistants, Severus retira ses doigts, s'attirant un regard plein de reproche.

Amusé, il retira son boxer et se positionna entre les jambes de sa belle. Ne voyant qu'un regard emplit d'un désir sans nom, il n'hésita plus.

Il entra rapidement en elle, la faisant souffler de douleur. Il s'arrêta un petit moment le temps qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle sensation puis commença son va-et-vient tout doucement au début.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle y prenait du plaisir, il accentua la cadence. Soufflant au rythme du mouvement, ils atteignirent l'orgasme quelques instants après, Severus dans un râle prononcé et Hermione en gémissant plus fort que jamais.

Voilà ! Avez-vous apprécié ?

Je sais que j'ai pris un peu de retard pour écrire, mais pardonnez-moi !

Vous saurez la suite dans pas très longtemps…


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour les reviews ! LaLaLa : complètement d'accord avec toi ! Pourquoi J.K Rowling ne les mettent pas ensembles ? Encore un mystère à élucider Septentrion : Une liaison qui durera longtemps en tout cas, sinon c'est pas drôle, et qui passera par divers chemins, comme celui de l'amitié… 

**Potteric :** tu as bien raison, Harry aurait été écorché vif, tu peux me croire ! Mais je ne suis pas sadique au point de faire mourir un personnage principal surtout par cette manière-là !

**Banshee666** : c vrai que dans ce chapitre Harry fait voyou, mais tu verras par la suite que ce n'est qu'une image… oups ! Motus et bouche cousue !

**Camerata** : Je n'aime pas spécialement Harry et Ron, mais ils sont tout de même les meilleurs copains de mon principale personnage !

**Mimonie** : tu es bien coquine, toi ! ça me rassure parce que je pensais avoir décris la scène très mal… en tout cas, je ne m'en priverais pas !

DrDanaScully : tu es satisfaite ? Eh bien je vais te satisfaire encore avec tous les chapitres que je vais continuer d'écrire ! Sycca : oui, ça arrive ! Je ne suis pas superwoman, non plus ! Ca prends du temps, d'écrire ! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Chapitre 7 : Le bonheur ne dure jamais assez longtemps 

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans les bras de son professeur. Paniquée, elle se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Harry et Severus…

Rien qu'en pensant à Harry, elle ressentait un serrement de cœur qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi hier, subitement, alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés depuis plusieurs mois ?

Puis elle se rappela son visage dénudé d'expression lorsqu'il s'était écroulé à ses pieds, son désespoir immense quand il avait commencé à pleurer.

Hermione ne savait que penser. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pardonner son ami, et elle se doutait qu'elle le fasse un jour.

Pourquoi tant d'anéantissement alors qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait ?

_Les hommes deviennent animaux lorsqu'ils perdent tous sens de raisonnement, _pensa Hermione avec amertume.

Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais cru que Harry cachait une animosité, elle ne _pouvait _tout simplement pas y croire. Ils se connaissaient depuis 6 ans !

Severus se réveilla sous les secousses de l'être frêle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il se demanda quel était son problème et pensa tout d'abord que la cause de ses larmes était _lui_, mais quand il sentit qu'elle se cramponnait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, il pensa qu'elle ne s'était pas remise du viol d'hier.

Il ne parla pas, il savait bien que c'était inutile. Les mots pour rassurer et pour consoler ne sont qu'un mur de plus qui sépare la vérité. A quoi bon la consoler en sachant qu'elle ressentira plus tard le double de ses émotions ? A quoi bon retarder le moment fatal ?

Alors tout ce qu'il fit fut de la serrer fort, très fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ca va mieux ? Demanda doucement Severus Rogue.

Moui… Marmonna t'elle dans son cou.

Elle resta dans la même position jusqu'à ce qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille.

J'aimerai autant que toi rester ainsi pendant toute la journée, mais je tiens tout de même à ma fonction d'enseignant…

Hermione se redressa vivement, faisant sursauter Rogue, qui n'avait pas prévu cette attaque.

Quelle heure est-il ? Cria t'elle presque.

7h, tu as tout le temps de t'habiller, d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner…

Severus se leva lentement, telle un prédateur qui s'apprêterait à bondir sur sa proie. Ce qu'il fit, emprisonnant dans ses bras puissants la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de surprise.

Et _nous _avons tout le temps de faire ce que nous voulons.

Severus, non… protesta Hermione.

Elle essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son professeur mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il l'embrassa goulûment, et Hermione ne put lutter d'avantage contre son désir et y répondit hardiment.

Tu disais ? Fit Severus, ironique.

Il regardait sa belle dans toute sa splendeur, encore nue, et s'amusait à prolonger cet instant en observant le regard d'envie qu'elle lui envoyait, tout en sachant que lui non plus ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps.

Comme elle ne répondait rien, il plaça son sexe durci devant son antre et se frotta contre elle sans vraiment entrer en elle. Cette dernière fit onduler son bassin, en demandant plus, le regard toujours fixé sur son amant.

Celui-ci avait du mal à se contenir pour ne pas entrer brutalement en elle, et la faire monter jusqu'au septième ciel comme hier.

Ceci était une torture pour les deux amoureux, autant pour celui qui souffrait et autant pour celui qui faisait souffrir. Ne tenant plus, Hermione haleta.

Prends-moi, Severus.

Celui-ci décida de faire durer la torture un peu plus. Il eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-sadique, puis toujours en continuant sa manœuvre lui souffla dans le cou, ce qui fit frissonner le corps de sa bien-aimée. Sa tête se déplaça pour finalement venir l'embrasser, puis sa langue descendit, passant par le cou pour titiller le mamelon de ses seins.

Celle-ci se tendit brusquement, et quand Severus leva la tête, ce fut avec une profonde satisfaction qu'il vit le visage d'Hermione dans un total abandon… Total ? Non, car elle s'empêchait de gémir tellement le plaisir était grand, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui la rendait plus que désirable. Son corps entier était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et Severus, haletant lui aussi tant son désir était ardent, pencha pour une nouvelle torture.

Il admira chaque parcelle de son corps, se délectant de sa fraîcheur. Il prit ses fesses aux courbes avantageuses et, tout doucement, commença à la goûter. Le gémissement échappé de la bouche d'Hermione l'excita encore plus et il continua de faire danser sa langue.

Severus, s'il te plaît !

Puis elle se déferla dans la bouche de son professeur, dans un souffle qui fit trembler son corps entier.

Severus n'attendit pas qu'elle se repose encore un peu après son premier orgasme. Il entra alors brutalement en elle.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas prévu cela, se cambra en criant.

Puis Severus se pencha sur elle et posa son doigt sur les lèvres gonflées de désir de son élève. Il ne se fit pas doux comme hier, mais violent, tout en gardant un œil sur Hermione, pour voir si elle ne souffrait pas.

Ses gémissements de plaisir lui retirèrent toute crainte et il put ainsi s'abandonner complètement comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes avant. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus violent et son souffle devenait désordonné, tandis que le corps d'Hermione s'acharnait sur le lit, faisant entendre les grincements réguliers de ses gongs.

Finalement, il souffla bruyamment dans un ultime coup de rein, tenant toujours les cuisses d'Hermione, puis il vint s'écrouler à demi sur Hermione qui à son tour atteignait l'orgasme en poussant un gémissement rauque en agrippant les draps.

Severus n'avait jamais connu de jouissance aussi intense, aussi… explosif. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressentit, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se détacha de la préfète, et la prit dans ses bras, toujours essoufflé. Hermione, de son côté, affichait une expression paisible, se serrant contre la poitrine musclée de son enseignant. Dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui était collée sur le front d'Hermione par la sueur, il lui dit en souriant :

Tu es magnifique.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vers 8h, dans les appartements du professeur de Potions.

Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Cria Hermione énervée en s'empêtrant dans ses vêtements qu'elle enfilait à la hâte.

Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas le seul à m'être endormi ! Répliqua Severus Rogue d'un ton furieux.

Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'endormir parce qu'on ne se réveillerait pas à tant, et voilà le résultat ! Dit Hermione en haussant le ton.

Parce que toi, tu as le droit de dormir alors que moi, je dois veiller ? Fit le professeur en essayant de reboutonner les boutons de sa chemise qu'il avait enfilée à l'envers.

Oh ! Et bien sache que si tu ne t'étais pas endormi, on serait quitte pour la veilleuse ! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que j'ai veillé sur toi pendant toute la nuit alors que tu étais blessé !

Elle commença à mettre la cape.

Je te préviens que si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose, alors ce que tu me dis n'a aucune valeur ! S'époumona Severus en enfilant sa cape lui aussi.

Peut-être, mais avec des si, on peut changer la face de la terre alors ce que _tu _dis n'a pas autant de valeur que ce que tu penses ! Lança une Hermione furieuse qui mettait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Severus aussi venait de finir son habillage, et s'apprêtait à sortir.

Attends ! Fit-il en stoppant net le geste d'Hermione qui le regarda, un sourcil levé.

Quoi ? On ne peut pas attendre, on est déjà en retard ! S'impatienta t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione, tu vas arriver 5 minutes _après_ moi, Fit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hermione le regarda les yeux ronds.

Hein ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi devrais-je être plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà en te laissant y aller en premier ?

Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça, tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu suspect si toi et moi arrivaient en retard _ensemble _?

Hermione ne pouvait le contredire, mais farouche comme elle est, répliqua encore.

Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas _toi_ qui irais 5 minutes après moi ? Parce que je sais très bien que ça te fera une occasion de plus pour retirer des points à ma maison !

Arrête tes discussions de gamine et fais ce que je te dis !

Puis Severus ouvrit en grand la porte, manquant de faire tomber Hermione, rouge non d'embarras mais de fureur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Severus ne changea en rien de son comportement et enleva 20 points pour être venue 10 minutes en retard.

Outrée, Hermione ne leva pas une seule fois la main, ce que son professeur remarqua plus que tout. Il redoubla ses sarcasmes sur le trio, s'amusant en son for intérieur de la réaction de son élève. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour la faire sortir de ses gongs. Mais sachant de quoi elle était capable quand elle était vraiment en colère, il ne força pas la dose.

_Comment osait-il ?_ _Il n'a pas le droit de nous traiter ainsi !_

Les trois meilleurs amis ruminaient ensemble, comme toujours quand il s'agissait du cours de potions. Mais Harry, lui, ruminait pour tout à fait autre chose. Le regard noir où la fureur grondait, il gardait les yeux fixés sur Malefoy, qui ne remarqua pas tout de suite ce regard meurtrier et lorsqu'il croisa enfin les yeux de son ennemi, sourit d'un air machiavélique.

Hermione remarqua ce manège, mais n'y prêta aucune attention, car elle savait mieux que tous les autres la haine qu'ils s'échangeaient mutuellement depuis 6 ans.

Elle avait tord de ne pas se soucier.

Le cours finit enfin, et Hermione sortit avec ses amis non sans lancer un regard hautain à celui qui avait osé la rabaisser deux fois pendant la journée. Un regard qui en disait long sur sa petite vengeance. Severus l'accepta sans broncher, avec un petit sourire en coin. Jusqu'où serait-elle capable…

Hermione, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

La concernée se tourna vers lui, et il crut décerner la même haine et la même peur dans ses yeux marrons. Il ne put supporter ce regard lourd de reproche et baissa les yeux immédiatement.

Harry, je… je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu et le moment opportun pour parler de ça, parla Hermione d'une voix peu assurée, on a cours avec Flitwick.

D'accord, j'attendrais, fit ce dernier sans lever la tête.

Ils avancèrent vers la salle de classe, quand Hermione se retourna brusquement et planta ses yeux droit dans ceux de Harry.

Harry, fit elle tout doucement pour que Ron ne les entende pas, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses et je ne suis pas prête à les accepter…encore, ajouta t'elle en voyant se voiler les yeux de Harry de désespoir.

Hermione… commença celui-ci.

Harry, répéta t'elle un peu plus fort, je garderais en secret ce qui s'est passé hier soir, mais je ne _veux _pas entendre quoi que ce soit là-dessus. On a déjà mis en jeu notre amitié, et je ne veux plus la perdre, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je comprends Hermione.

Hermione le regarda un moment avant de lui faire un petit sourire crispé et de se retourner.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire 3 pas, elle sentit de nouveau ses mains l'attraper. Prise de peur, elle cria et se dégagea violemment de son emprise. Quand elle regarda de nouveau Harry, elle vit qu'il était profondément blessé et, gênée, ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux.

Hermione… est-ce que… commença Harry, mais la voix n'y était plus.

Son amie releva la tête et vit à la place d'un adolescent un enfant qui ne demandait qu'à n'être pardonné. Elle soupira de soulagement, sachant d'avance ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais… est-ce que… on peut rester…ami ?

Hermione perçut une telle note de crainte dans sa voix qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié.

Elle eut alors cette fois-ci un sourire franc, qui fut comme un nouveau souffle de vie pour Harry, qui avait cru qu'il avait définitivement bâti le mur qui allait détruire leur amitié.

Harry ! Bien sûr qu'on le restera ! S'exclama Hermione, on l'a été depuis 6 ans, c'est bien assez pour moi !

Harry eut pour la première fois de la matinée un vrai sourire qui illumina son visage. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, il avait fortement enlacé son amie en lui murmurant encore et encore : _Merci._

Ron, lui, observait la scène d'un air réjoui, ayant conscience que leur amitié avait reposé sur les paroles seules de Hermione.

Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas cependant fut qu'un autre observateur participait à la scène. Un observateur, qui sera celui qui divisera le trio, détruira leur amitié en ne laissant qu'une haine implacable à la place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

VOILA LES AMIS C FINI !

Je prends un peu un aspect dramatique dans lequel bien sûr on trouvera l'amour Severus/Hermione.

Alors si vous voulez que je fasse un chapitre rempli d'énigmes et d'amour, les reviews sont les bienvenus !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je voudrais remercier **DrDanaScully**, **Camerata**, **Sycca**, **Potteric** et **LaLaLa** pour leur reviews réguliers !


	8. note de lauteur

Note de _cool love_

Cher(e) lecteurs, lectrices,

Je suis navree pour cette interruption innatendue.

Jespere que vous ne men voulez pas trop!

En tout cas, cest les vacances dete, et je nai vraiment pas le temps…

Mais je promets de continuer, et de vous satisfaire.

Alors, a tres bientot jespere!


End file.
